christianrockfandomcom-20200214-history
David Crowder Band
The David Crowder Band (marketed as David Crowder*Band) is a six-piece Christian electronic rock and worship band from Waco, Texas. In a self-written and edited magazine released with their newest album, the band declared that their name had officially changed to "The David Crowder*Band". Band history The band began when David Crowder, from Texarkana, Texas, realized that almost half of the students at Baylor University were not attending church, which he found surprising since it is a Christian university. He and Chris Seay started University Baptist Church (Waco, Texas) in 1995 while he was still a student. Crowder led worship there and continued to do so throughout the year. The church's congregation grew, as did the band's lineup. Crowder began writing songs to incorporate into the worship times at the church and eventually the church released an independent CD, Pour Over Me, followed by All I Can Say in 1999. These CDs brought the band to a wider audience and invitations to festivals and events followed. The band was signed to sixstepsrecords/Sparrow Records and has released six more albums to date (see discography). The band tours the United States continuously, but make it back to their home church in Waco, Texas relatively often. It has been said that Kyle Lake, University Baptist Church's former pastor and also longtime friend of the band, had a strong influence on the band's music in terms of content and inspiration both during his life and after his death. With their September 2005 release, A Collision, David Crowder Band explored a new realm of musical diversity. The album houses a mix of bluegrass, folk, alternative, and worship, woven together with a touch of electronic ambience. This release landed them the #2 spot on the iTunes Music Store and the #39 spot on Billboard 200 only one day after its release. On the same day as the release of A Collision, their song "Turkish Delight" was released on the Music Inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia compilation CD. This song, which is a reference to the magical Turkish Delight in C. S. Lewis's book The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, has an old-school disco feel. On March 19, 2007, the band officially started recording its album titled Remedy; the band also revealed the album's website, http://www.remedyiscoming.com/, which allows fans to follow the band via live webcams, and discover more about the album. Famously controversial rock musician Ted Nugent made a special guest appearance on the album, on the song "We Won't Be Quiet".emprise34's Xanga Site - Weblog - mmmm...venison Remedy was released on September 25, 2007. The day after its release, it reached #4 on the iTunes Music Store. On July 16, 2008, the band announced via its website that it would be releasing a brand new live album and DVD set on August 19, 2008. The title was announced as being Remedy Club Tour - Live, and the cover art was released along with a trailer for the DVD.http://www.davidcrowderband.com/news/articles.php3?newsid=000236 On David Crowder's Xanga entry from January 31, 2009, he mentioned the preproduction of the band's next studio album.http://www.xanga.com/emprise34/691178588/im-sorry On Mike Hogan's MySpace entry from March 4, 2009, he confirmed that actual recording and production had commencedhttp://blogs.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=blog.view&friendId=12506536&blogId=474586204 and provided directions for getting to the live webcam feed, which is in a page simply titled "Church Music".http://dcb01.com/churchmusic/cams.php4 This is the name of the new album, released on September 22, 2009.http://www.jesusfreakhideout.com/releases/default.asp#sept09 The first single off the album is a cover of John Mark McMillan's song "How He Loves". Members Current members ]] *David Crowder – Lead vocals, acoustic guitar, piano, programming, theremin, keytar ("Foreverandever Etc..."), electric guitar ("We Won't Be Quiet", "Can You Feel It") *Jack Parker – electric guitar, vocals, Rhodes piano, noise box ("Can You Feel It"), and banjo ("I Saw the Light") (1996 - present) *Mike Dodson – bass guitar, keyboards, cello ("Surely We Can Change"), clarinet *Mike Hogan – violin/strings, turntables, guitar *Jeremy Bush (Bwack) - drums, percussion, bells, programming *Mark Waldrop – electric guitar, noise box ("Can You Feel It") *Steve3po – robotic drummer Former members *Jason Solley – electric guitar, background vocals and mandolin (1996 – 2006) *Taylor Johnson – electric guitar, mandolin (December 2006 – March 2007) Discography Albums # Pour Over Me (1998) # All I Can Say (1999) # Can You Hear Us? (2002) # Illuminate (September 16, 2003) U.S. #84Chart History, Billboard.com # A Collision (September 27, 2005) U.S. #39 # Remedy (September 25, 2007) U.S. #22 # Church Music (September 22, 2009) U.S. #11 # Give Me Rest (January 10, 2012) U.S. #18 EPs # The Lime CD (2004) # Sunsets & Sushi (2005) # B Collision (2006) U.S. #118 Also heard on... :*''Thoughts Of You'' - Robbie Seay (2000) :*''The Road to One Day'' - Passion Worship Band (2000) :*''Our Love is Loud'' - Passion Worship Band (live, 2002) :*''Sacred Revolution'' - Passion Worship Band (live, 2003) :*''Passion: Hymns Ancient and Modern'' - Passion Worship Band (2004) :*''How Great Is Our God'' - Passion Worship Band (live, 2005) :*''Live from Austin Music Hall'' - Chris Tomlin (live, 2005) :*''Everything Glorious'' - Passion Worship Band (live, 2006) :*''Music Inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia'' (compilation, 2005, Sparrow Records/EMD) :*''Ultimate Music Makeover: Michael W. Smith'' (compilation, 2005) :*''X Worship 2006'' (compilation, 2005) :*''X Worship 2007'' (compilation, 2006) :*''WOW Christmas: Green'' (compilation, Christmas) :*''Music Inspired By the Motion Picture Amazing Grace'' (compilation, 2007, Sparrow Records) :*''Glory Revealed'' (compilation by Mac Powell, 2007) :*''Passion: Live from Passion07, Part 2'' - Passion Worship Band (2007) :*"Here Is Our King" can be heard on WOW Hits 2006 :*"Wholly Yours" can be heard on WOW Hits 2007 :*"Everything Glorious" can be heard on WOW Hits 1 and WOW Hits 2009 :*''God of This City'' - Passion Worship Band (2008) :*"How He Loves" can be heard on WOW Hits 2010 The band also created the theme music for Dr. James MacDonald's radio program [http://www.walkintheword.com Walk in the Word]. Awards 2009 David Crowder Band was nominated for three Dove Awards at the 40th Annual Gospel Music Awards: * Group of the Year * Recorded Music Packaging - Remedy Club Tour Edition * Special Event Album of the Year - Passion: God of This City The band received the award for: * Special Event Album of the Year - Passion: God of This City 2007 David Crowder Band received another Dove Award for their participation in Special Event Album of the Year - Passion: Everything Glorious 2006 David Crowder Band received their first Dove Awards at the 37th Annual Gospel Music Awards:GMA Dove Awards - History * Rock/Contemporary Album of the Year - A Collision * Rock/Contemporary Recorded Song of the Year - "Here is Our King" * Special Event Album of the Year - Music Inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia Books David Crowder has authored two books: *David Crowder, Praise Habit: Finding God in Sunsets and Sushi, NavPress, 2005. *David Crowder with Mike Hogan, Everybody Wants to Go to Heaven, but Nobody Wants to Die or (The Eschatology of Bluegrass), Relevant Books, 2006. Name Previous to the name change announced with the release of the album Church Music, Crowder himself stated that it was improper to refer to the band as "The David Crowder Band". The group preferred to omit the article, as they did not want to make the band appear so definitive and concrete as "The David Crowder Band". The group once stated that they "may revisit this issue if other groups named 'David Crowder Band' begin performing," and may in fact, should that eventuality occur, insert "The Original" in front of the band's present appellation. The addition of the asterisk (*) to the name (rendering David Crowder*Band) is a common occurrence evoking much mystery; however, the band uses this convention only in some logos. In text on their website and other media, the asterisk is omitted, which only adds to the lore. It is uncertain what the asterisk denotes reference to, or what metaphorical annotation is intended. The asterisk, however, can be seen on the David Crowder*Band music video "Foreverandever Etc...". No opinions on the asterisk's purpose are reliable at this point and time, although theories arise from time to time. Astute observers concerned with said asterisk have pointed out the similarity of the band's name to Dave Matthews Band, and along with Crowder's Matthews-influenced acoustic guitar riffs, have suggested the asterisk alludes to a long-standing joke about the band's creativity. This is consistent with the band's writings, which have long employed witty, subtle, and self-effacing humor. And while somewhat conjectural, yet the most convincing piece of evidence to surface pointing to the truth in this is the fact that the DCB Band's All I Can Say has thirty-four tracks, with tracks twelve through thirty-three serving as silent filler tracks leading up to an acoustic rendition of "Come Thou Fount", an often-overlooked mimicry of Dave Matthews Band's album Under the Table and Dreaming, which also has a total of thirty-four tracks, with tracks twelve through thirty-three serving as silent filler tracks leading up to the song known as "#34". Also, the total running time of the record is exactly 68:00, which is 34 doubled. This was completely coincidental." On a faux-documentary while recording their upcoming album, Church Music, Crowder mentioned that the asterisk meant, "David Crowder about to go insane because Jack Parker continually tries to sabotage the work of the rest of the band."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJie0fedIeY Trivia *"A Collision" first existed as a Microsoft Word document that Crowder had put together from discussions with Kyle Lake. *David Crowder has been known to use a keytar, an instrument made famous in the 1980s by bands like Devo, which has become a point of mention in DC*B's concerts. *During live performances of the hit single "Foreverandever Etc...", David Crowder often prompts the keyboardist to play the theme song from Super Mario Bros. as a nostalgic reference to the 1980s. * In recent live performances of the song "...neverending..." from Remedy, Crowder plays a modified Guitar Hero controller, in which the buttons trigger guitar chords for the song. The guitar also has a small button on the side which triggers the Mario coin sound. They have also started to perform "We Won't Be Quiet" by singing through bullhorns. *Members of David Crowder Band are fond of using Wikipedia as a resource and Crowder & Hogan expressed surprise in the book Everybody Wants to Go to Heaven... at how accurate the information about the band found on Wikipedia is. *The band has a long-standing relationship with Tom Anderson of Anderson Guitarworks http://www.andersonguitars.com, who made a guitar specifically designed for and named after Crowder, known as the Crowdster. *B-Wack is now featured in a rap song created by fellow band member Mark Waldrop (aka Marcus Owen) which either states his creepiness and/or ability to floss. References External links * David Crowder Band official website * University Baptist Church * David Crowder Band's Myspace Page * David Crowder Band at MyPraize * YouTube - David Crowder Band Channel * David Crowder's Blog * Christian Music Today interview - 11/07 * Christian Music Today interview - 04/06 * Christian Music Today interview - 10/02 * Home.FM Radio Interview with David Crowder by Adam & Ben on Mornings at Home * Gospel Music Channel Interview with David Crowder by Alicia Carson